


on the wind, across the galaxy

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Skywalker Family Feels, organa solo family feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kylux/Anastasia AU absolutely no one asked for! The peaceful reign of the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family comes to an abrupt end when the dark mystic Snoke insights a rebellion that will tear their family and the Republic apart. Ten years later orphan Kylo Ren only has one clue to finding his family, con man Hux, and his partner Phasma to help him on his journey to finding his true home in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the escape from the palace

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There is a violent choking scene, if this will cause you any discomfort please skip it! Be safe!
> 
> I'm not even sure where this idea came from but as I was watching Anastasia (my favorite childhood movie) I got struck by how interesting of an AU idea it would be for Kylux and now here I am. 
> 
> I hope this at least gives you a few laughs and smiles. I'll be trying to update chapters quickly! Please leave any comments or suggestions below, all advice/criticisms are greatly appreciated :) happy reading!

            Our story begins a long time ago in a galaxy far far away. There is a celebration sweeping through the Galaxy, in honor of the continuing of the great Republic under the great and benevolent Empress Leia and her brother Luke. This party, like most of those thrown by the family, is filled with laughter and light but no light burned brighter than the young Grand Duke Ben Solo. Well at least no star burned brighter in the eyes of the servant boy Hux. He watches from the shadows as the family wines and dines, Han Solo whose marriage to Leia caused a bit of a scandal back in the day laughing loudly with his best friend the wookie warrior Chewbacca, Luke smiling serenely at the scene but staying on alert feeling for any changes in the Force, and of course the eight year old Grand Duke dancing with his mother in circles around the dance floor. Hux leans against the wall watching Ben dance and wishing he was in the middle of it all, making Ben smile by making a witty joke, his daydreaming rudely interrupted by a large hand tugging him back into the kitchen reminding him of his place.

            As the party is winding down and the dignitaries are making ready to give their goodbyes Luke sits up sharply from where he had been lounging on his throne. The feeling within the room shifts, where there had only moments before been laughter and light there is now a sharp biting coldness, Luke and Leia move quickly hands at the hilts of their lightsabers as the lights in the room dim. A hissing voice calls out from the masses of people as the crowd begins to part, “I did not come here to fight Majesties, you have no need for your weapons.” Luke stands still defensively until Leia gently takes his hand from his hilt and gestures to Ben who is standing still on her other side, “Luke,” her voice strong with a no nonsense edge, “take Ben over to his Father and Chewie.” Luke opens his mouth in protest but his words are stopped by his sister’s voice in his head, “I can handle this please get my son out of harm’s way Luke, please.” Luke takes Ben by the hand shushing the boy’s protests as they walk back to where Han is frozen watching his wife.

            “To what do we owe this visit Snoke,” Leia’s voice only showing a fraction of disgust when she says his name, “I thought we said we didn’t have any interest in your teachings for our Ben.” Snoke stops short and stares at the woman in front of him, they are of about the same height but even he has to admit that so close the Leia of legends is strikingly powerful. “Yes your Majesty while I find your rejection of my generous offer to train your very gifted Ben,” he stops short as Leia sharply says “do not utter my son’s name,” not to be deterred he presses on his voice filling with malice, “I’ve not come to offer my teachings again, no I’ve come to deliver a message to you and your entire family.” He looks past Leia towards all of those she loves, his cold eyes scanning their angry faces and lingering on the large brown eyes of Ben, “I declare that by the end of the month you and your family, all that you’ve built in your glorious Republic, will fall to the forces of the Dark side of the Force!” As shrieks of terror rise from the guests Leia, Luke, and Han lunge forward to try and stop Snoke but the man has disappeared leaving behind only a vague sense of cold and darkness in his wake.

            Han scoffs at the threat from Snoke, his wife and Luke have always been popular with the people there would be no reason for the Republic to turn on them but Leia knows deep within her bones that Snoke’s threat is not idle. Two weeks pass, weeks filled with frequent reports of rebellion throughout the Republic, people rioting, calls for the royal family to be disposed. They pack an escape ship just in case, the palace is on alert even Hux can feel the anxiety rolling off of everyone, and rumors are swirling that the young duke Ben is having nightmares that wake him up screaming about fire and Darkness. The time comes where the rebellion a new group calling themselves The First Order reach the walls of the palace in Coruscant, influenced by Snoke under the Force the people begin tearing with unnatural strength at the metal fortifications. Panic ensues inside the palace, the workers trying to hide themselves as the Royal family prepares to leave. Hux watches as the only home he has ever known is ripped apart, as he bundles up his little bit of belongings and prepares to go through the servant’s door he hears rapid footsteps approaching.

            Ben Solo bursts through the door his eyes wide and filled with fear, the air crackles around him the Force disturbed by his emotions. The two boys stare at each other in shock, it feels momentous this little moment amidst the chaos, the moment is broken however when the palace begins to shudder with the power of the escape ships taking off. Ben’s face fills with horror, realizing he has been left behind, he freezes unwilling to move even as the sounds of the angry mob grows closer and closer. Hux looks between his doorway to freedom back to the catatonic little royal and makes a decision, “Quickly,” he says as he grabs Ben’s hands his mind registering dimly that he has no right to touch a royal, “we’ve got to get you out of here or they will kill you.” Ben whimpers, his hand going limp as he allows Hux to pull him through the servant’s door his hand clutching the hilt of what had been Uncle Luke’s light saber.

           The two boys cling to each other’s hands as they run far away from the palace but Ben feels a presence in his mind, pushing with the Force, Darkness curling in tendrils around his thoughts. He trips when he and the servant boy are in a crowd, many people trying to get to escape ships, as he falls and his head cracks against the ground he faintly hears his Mother’s calls through the Force, her voice filled with worry and he thinks back to the curious red hair of the boy who saved him until his thoughts go dark. Aboard the escape ship Leia usually so composed is livid, her voice cracking with every demand that they turn the ship around and go back for Ben. She resists as Han tries to pull her to his chest, he is just as scared as she is, but she punches him in the chest and turns to Luke. “We have to go back and get Ben,” her voice crackles with a dangerous rage, “he’s still alive Luke I know you can feel him too!” Luke his eyes weary feels through the Force trying to find Ben, he feels his nephew faintly as if he is unconscious, “Leia we can’t go back there,” her jaw snaps shut eyes blazing, so he pushes forward, “but I can make it so Snoke cant get into his mind either, I’ll hide him from even us through the Force and one day when all of this is over and he is safe we can come back and get him. He has my light saber, he will always remember who he is, the Force runs through his veins as strongly as it does ours.” He ignores Leia and Han’s cries of protest, they don’t want to be cut off from Ben, but somewhere deep within his chest Luke knows he is doing what is best as he cloaks his nephew from the Force. “May the Force be with you Ben,” he whispers, “may you return to us again someday.”


	2. have you heard theres a rumor in the first order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren sets out on his own adventure, he finds an abandoned place, a con man named Hux, Phasma complains, and maybe Kylo unlocks pieces of his memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked or left kudos or comments :) I hope to upload chapters in a timely fashion! I had to include Phasma because she is a queen

            Ten years had passed since the First Order took control over the Republic; Leia, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and their loyal supporters have remained in hiding, while the Dark Side reigns supreme. Kylo feels the air in his room shift, hears the sounds of the orphanage as he pulls himself out of his deep sleep, he groans as two little bodies begin jumping on to his bed, “Kylo, wake Kylo Ren up! Kylo!” one of the little voices shriek into his ear, “today is the day you leave us isn’t it?” He flips over taking both of the little boys with him, their giggles piercing through the sleepy haze in his mind as his brain comes back online. He sits up and stretches dramatically, opening one eye to look at the two bed intruders, “Hmmm,” his voice rumbles deep in his chest as he flips his black curls from his eyes, “you two couldn’t even give me some peace on my eighteenth birthday could you?” The two boys look at each other and then down at the threadbare blanket on the bed in shame, Kylo’s face cracks into a grin, “oh please” he laughs as he grabs to tickle the two boys, “you know I’m just kidding you.”

            After the midday meal and he’s said his goodbyes to the other orphans Kylo is following behind the orphanage matron ignoring the list of instructions on how he could find a job his focus on the weight of the metal hilt in his pocket. “Honestly,” the matron shrieks, “Kylo Ren were you listening to any of that at all? How do you expect to make it in the world when you refuse to listen?” Kylo just huffed, his bangs falling over his eyes, “Of course I was paying attention, I’m supposed to go into one of the job centers in Coruscant, fall at the feet of the First Order guards and beg for a job like every other poor person in the Galaxy.” The matron stands on her tip toes until Kylo bends down at the knee so she could push the hair back from his eyes, her old voice filled with worry, “Kylo, I know that when we found you all that time ago you were just as head strong as you are now but please you need to understand that the world outside of these walls are not safe for head strong people, just do what your told and don’t talk back alright?” Kylo stands up straight, his chin sticking proudly out and dusts the knees of his robes, “Maz, you know I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and I promise I’ll try not to let you down. Thank you.” Maz sighs as she watches Kylo’s figure until his black robes fade into the distance, “May the Force be with you Ben Solo and please stay safe.”

            Kylo had never been this far into the city before, everywhere he looked there were more people then he had ever imagined and all of them seem determined to not look each other in the eyes. There were large holoscreens everywhere trumpeting praises for the First Order, reminding everyone of the rules and the curfew, and flashes of wanted posters for those labeled traitors to the Order. Kylo stood staring at one of these posters, the hologram was a woman with kind but hard eyes and brown hair pulled back, “Former Grand Duchess Leia Organa-Solo” flashed across the bottom offering a large reward to anyone who could bring her in dead or alive and below that a warning that she is skilled in the ways of the Force. As he stared into the eyes of the woman Kylo felt a tug in his memory, a stirring that would happen sometimes when he gripped the metal hilt at his side, he was snapped out of his stupor by an old wrinkled hand touching his arm. “Sir,” he looked down into the eyes of an ancient woman, the rest of her face covered in a scarf, “are you looking for work?” Kylo smiled lightly at the woman as he remembered why he was here in the first place, “yes actually, could you point me to the nearest First Order Labor Station?” The old lady shook her head, her eyes darting back and forth before leaning in, “Look, you’re obviously not from around here, there are no jobs being given right now but there is a man, he can help you get where you need to go. His name is Hux and he’s living in the old palace but go quickly before curfew comes.” Kylo looked back at the holoscreen now flashing the wanted poster of a wookie, “thank…” he trailed off, the ancient woman had disappeared leaving in her wake a feeling of urgency, Kylo quickened his pace determined to get to the old palace.

            Hux shrugged off his large black coat as he and Phasma sat down in the once Great Hall to eat their stolen meager evening meal. “When my father was in the guard for the Grand Duchess we never had to eat such poor excuse for food,” Phasma grumbled she takes a sip of the strange blue milk and grimaces, “we may have been servants but at least we never starved.” Hux only grunted, his mood had been soured by their lack of progress in finding a man to present to the Republic defectors as the missing Ben Solo, he and Phasma had been auditioning for a year since word started going around the underground that Leia was offering anything to whoever could bring her son home. As they ate in silence his mind wandered back to the last night he had seen Ben, his wide brown eyes filled with fear but trusting Hux to guide him, the horror Hux felt as Ben’s hand slipped from his amongst the rush of the terrified crowd, and the feeling of failure when he went back only to find blood where the little duke had once been. Hux often wondered what Ben would look like now, he hadn’t changed much in the ten years since the First Order took over. His hair was still a fiery red, his eyes a cool green that he could harden or soften when he needed to, he had gotten taller which was to be expected from the ages of ten to twenty, and his face had thinned partially to age but mainly thanks to starvation rations given by the new government.

            Hux had wandered the city in the days following the coup, shell shocked from witnessing so much and heartbroken for having failed Ben, until Phasma’s mother had found him on their doorstep one night half dead and exhausted. She brought him in and raised him as one of her own, it was difficult since her husband had been one of the Republic Guards murdered by the First Order but she gave Hux and Phasma all she could. Phasma, her blonde hair and striking blue eyes, hadn’t trusted Hux at first she was the most suspicious twelve year old he had ever met until a month into living together he stole her a candy, they had been siblings and partners in crime and con ever since. Hux was torn from his musings when they heard a crash coming from the front gate and a muffled male curse. They stared at each other for a moment before they both pulled out their blasters and headed towards the noise.

            Kylo knew breaking into the palace wouldn’t be easy but he hadn’t expected to be tripped up by an old chair of all things. He swirled in his robes shushing the chair and hoping that this Hux man whoever he was hadn’t heard him yet. He walked through the entrance hall staring at the ornate tables, looking in the dusty cracked mirrors, and admiring what must have once been a beautiful home. Something in the back of his mind whispered to him secrets of this place, passages from a child’s bedroom to the kitchens, stolen sweets, and a man’s warm hearty laughter. He was torn from these hazy thoughts by the sound of running footsteps; he turned around quickly frantically searching for a place to hide as he ducked into an old holographic portrait hall. He looked around at the faces, his head beginning to pound as if being filled to the brim with half formed dreams, he ran to the end of the hall and found himself staring up at what once must have been a happy family. 

           The footsteps caught up to him and he heard a sharp voice call out, “Hey! You in the dramatic black robes! Turn around and face me!” Kylo slumped his shoulders as he turned to face the voice, moving his bangs to fall into his eyes as he asked, “Are you Hux?” When no answer came after a few minutes of tense silence Kylo, agitated at the lack of response, lifted his chin haughtily to look into the eyes of his pursuer. He stared at the red headed man in front of him, the man’s hand frozen on the base of his blaster, his green eyes wide in shock and moving all over Kylo’s features. Kylo’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and anger under the stranger's gaze, “If you’re going to shoot me go ahead but please stop looking at me like that! What is your problem?” Hux stumbled back slightly, Phasma slapped him on the shoulder in concern, he shook his head and looked back at the man in front of them taking in the tall frame, the wide brown eyes, and the unruly curly raven dark hair. His eyes narrowed and a plan began to form, he cleared his throat aiming to make his voice come out smooth and slightly suggestive, the con man returning to his natural state as he grinned and asked, “The real question here is for you, who are you and why are you looking for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


	3. an adventure begins and there is a disturbance in the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Hux, and Phasma negotiate, Snoke plots, and Luke feels something shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's chapter 3! I don't pretend to know how a Force shield on someone's mind would work but just go with it for the sake of the story, it is an au after all!  
> We get our first look at Snoke and how Luke, Leia, and Han have been doing the past ten years.
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave advice in the comments to help me improve my writing, every bit is appreciated!

          Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the man in front him suddenly losing his nerve, how was he supposed to explain that he broke into this man’s home on the word of an ancient woman who he may have imagined? He watched as the tall blonde woman beside Hux shifted, her hand on her blaster her eyes watching his every move with protective instincts. “Look,” Kylo drew in a shaky breath, holding his hands up in a passive manner, “I heard from an old woman on the street that you could help me get off this planet and find something I’m looking for.” Hux dropped his slick con man grin, confusion flitting across his face, “Wait, you didn’t come here to audition?” Kylo dropped his hands and relaxed, Hux was just a man..a handsome man with fiery hair but just a man who wanted to do business, “Audition for what exactly?” He began to feel uneasy as Phasma chuckled and Hux moved forward and began circling him, as if he was inspecting everything that made Kylo himself.

            Kylo felt his cheeks reddening all over again, this had to be the most he had blushed in his life and he hated it, he stuck out his foot lightly tripping Hux as he made his way around and smirked at the man’s glared. “Look, uhm Kylo was it,” Hux said as he replaced his con man smile and ran his hands through his hair, “my partner Phasma and I are looking for the lost Duke Ben Solo, we only have room on a ship for ourselves and the Duke.” Kylo’s smirk faded and he suddenly felt smaller than he ever had until Phasma stepped forward her blue eyes staring into his calculating, “You know Kylo you do hold quite a resemblance to the lost Duke actually,” she gestured to the family portrait still projected. Kylo stared up at the little boy with his bright brown eyes, his dark curls, and he bit his lip searching the other faces for any spark of remembrance. Hux’s voice called his attention back, “Is Kylo your real name?” Kylo shrugged, uncomfortable talking about a past he can’t remember, “No actually, I was found wandering the streets with a head injury when I was eight years old I didn’t know my name, I didn’t know my parents or where I lived or even if I had a home. I would’ve died if it hadn’t been for Maz taking me into the orphanage.” Hux’s eyes twinkled with interest and Kylo knew what would seal this deal so he could at least get off this planet, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the light saber the only clue to his past. “I don’t know who I am and who’s to say I’m not this Ben kid right? So I’ll just go with you guys, meet this Empress or whatever and if she’s not my family then no harm done, we all part as unlikely friends!”

            They shook hands on the deal and offered Kylo some of their meager stolen dinner discussing the preparations to leave planet tomorrow and start their search for the former royal family. Kylo went to bed that night more hopeful and excited then he had ever been, he was finally leaving this place that had held nothing for him, he was finally getting his own adventure. As they all settled into their makeshifts beds Hux couldn’t sleep. He paced around the empty palace, the place that had been his home in what had felt like two very different lives. He touched the door that had lead him and Ben to safety the night of the attack but couldn’t bring himself to open it, he had buried Ben a long time ago and nothing was going to actually bring the little Duke back. He went back through the grand portrait hall staring up at the happy family he had once served, their smiles and bright eyes. Han with his mischievous twinkle, Luke with his open smile but worry lines, Leia charming and regality hiding a whirlwind under the serene smiles, and finally the small Ben his brown eyes wide, full of life, his freckles spotting his face, and his smile so filled with innocence that it pained Hux to look at too long. Hux sighed and headed back to his bed roll stopping once to look down at Kylo’s sleeping face, his faint white scar running across his face, his mouth relaxed. This was the man he would only have weeks to train in the ways of being Ben Solo, this man was his Hux’s last hope for a better future and he had his work cut out for him.

            Snoke had been dormant, meditating to try and exude his influence over the Force to search for the missing boy. The First Order were doing an excellent job running the old Republic, they were ruthless and feared which ensured no one would try and return the royal family to power. Still Snoke could not rest; he had felt in Ben all the power that would make him an excellent apprentice. The boy had raw power, an emotional connection to the Dark Side almost as power as his Grandfather Anakin Skywalker had, all that power untapped because his fool of a Mother did not desire her son to be master of the Galaxy, feared and served by all. He knew Luke Skywalker had put a protection over his nephew blinding the boy from Snoke’s Force sight but also blinding himself and his sister, Ben’s power over the Force wouldn’t stay dormant forever, too powerful and raw to stay hidden and so Snoke waited. Ten years passed when Snoke felt it, a shift in the Force, a feeling though small that something new was beginning an excitement rich in innocence but also muffled as if behind ten feet thick metal. Snoke’s eyes opened, he had felt Ben Solo and now he would try to find him to help him fulfill his dark destiny.

            Luke felt something, a small feeling of hope bright and innocent as if coming from the deepest heart of a child and he knew. He hesitated to tell Leia and Han, it would be Ben’s eighteenth birthday today after all, but as he walked into the common room in their makeshift base he knew she had already felt it. “Luke,” Leia rushed forward, her eyes shining with hope, “you felt him too right? Ben? His Force flared for a moment, he’s still alive!” Han was at her side, his eyes hesitant but hopeful and pleading, he had seen Leia be disappointed too many times already when people brought boys in front of them claiming them to be Ben, his own heart couldn’t handle more disappointment. Luke smiled, a small fragile thing not wanting to give too much hope, “Yes, I felt it too. Wherever Ben is he is suddenly very excited, excited to the point that it was powerful enough to come through the Force shield.” His eyes turned weary though, he knew Leia wouldn’t like to hear what he had to say next, “Leia, we can’t attempt to contact him yet,” her mouth fell open, her eyes lighting with fire ready to argue, even Han shifted defensively his eyes hardening, “if we felt him don’t you think Snoke did too? If we want to keep Ben safe and out of Snoke’s hands we need to wait and see if he can find us. I know it’s not what you want to hear but let’s consider this a sign that he will return to us.” Leia’s face softened, she knew he was right but as she felt through the Force hoping to grasp at he remnants at whatever had given her son such joy and hope, she begin to picture in her mind, as she often did, the kind of man her Ben had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi, or see some more of my ridiculous AU ideas on Tumblr! :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


	4. what do they teach you in those orphanages?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public transport is interesting, Phasma and Hux have a heart to heart, and Hux's great coat is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of actual piloting especially in the Star Wars universe so please look past any of those technical mess ups. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) feel free to leave any comments, criticisms, and advice because all of it is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Kylo rested his head on the cool glass window watching the inky emptiness of space rushing past. He was finally getting his own adventure, he may not have the cute droid sidekick he had imagined as a boy, but he was finally out on his own. Well, almost on his own. He rolled his eyes as Hux huffed into their compartment, the door sliding shut behind him with an electric _whoosh_. “I hate public transportation, I mean you cant even get a decent cup of caf on this rust bucket, “ he plopped into the seat next to Kylo, “Hux, you’ve never even been on public transport before this” Phasma replied not looking up from her holoscreen, “stop pouting you look like a steamed carrot, it isn’t a good look.” Hux sputtered in embarrassment as Kylo pitched forward, laughter roaring out and echoing throughout the closed compartment. As he settled down and looked back out into the emptiness of space he thought that maybe not being on his own wasn’t so bad.

            Snoke made orders for no ship to be allowed to leave Coruscant and any public transportation ships to be called back immediately, if Ben Solo was hiding in the city Snoke would need to keep him from finding a way to reach his family. Snoke felt through the Force, searching to find that same powerful and intense spark which had flared the night before but felt nothing. “Supreme Leader,” a tense voice called him from his mediation, he looked down at the First Order general addressing him, ”sir we’ve grounded all of the public transport shuttles except one which seems to be ignoring our calls to return, how would you like us to proceed?” Snoke stared at the general, his eyes unnerving the normally proud man, “General, bring that ship back here or destroy it.”

            Hux watched as Kylo slept, his head against the window the white scar running across his face shining in the low light of the compartment. Phasma cleared her throat smirking as Hux turned to glare at her, she chuckled her eyes softening twinkling with sisterly affection, “Well Hux, do you think he could pass as Ben? You knew the family better than I did, especially the little one.” Hux straightened his shoulders, refusing to look at the sleeping orphan beside him again, “I suppose he’s handsome enough but he has no sense of royal manners, we’ll have to teach him the family history and what’s appropriate for court.” Phasma huffed, leaning forward resting her arms on her knees and maintaining eye contact with Hux, “Aside from the business part of this how are you doing Hux? I know how you loved the little Duke as a child,” Hux opened his mouth a protest ready but Phasma pushed on, “you talk in your sleep, you call out to Ben. I need to know that having someone pretending to be him isn’t going to hurt you; no reward in the world is worth more than your feelings. I’m your sister, we’ve been together too long for that to change.” Hux’s throat went dry, he hadn’t known that he called out for Ben, he hadn’t realized that Phasma knew how his heart ached at the thought of his first childhood love. He shook his head, “Phas, I appreciate your concern but I know that Ben died a long time ago,” he glanced over as Kylo shivered in his sleep, he sighed while pulling off his large coat to drape over the sleeping man child, “anyways nothing ever came from me loving him we were so young and besides he was a royal and I was a servant. He never knew I existed.”

            Kylo was awakened by the screams of the other passengers and the sounds of lasers hitting the broad side of the ship. Hux was shaking his shoulder as Phasma was gathering all of their things. “Kylo! Kylo!,” Hux face came into focus as Kylo’s eyes began to register everything around him, “we have to go the First Order is attacking the shuttle!” Kylo tensed at the name of the First Order, his momentary lapse in movement seemed to frustrate Hux who grabbed his hand and began to pull him through the doors and out into the crowded ship. Kylo felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Hux his eyes focusing on the man’s unkempt ginger hair as they rushed behind Phasma. They were pushing people out of the way, Phasma using her considerable height to her advantage as they grappled their way into a too small escape pod. The door shut behind them with a metallic clang as they stared at the control panel Hux had the sinking realization that he and Phasma had no idea how to pilot anything.

            Hux cursed and began talking to Phasma neither noticing Kylo inching his way to the flight control panel, taking in the various buttons and levers while lowering himself into the pilot seat. Phasma interrupted her shouting match with Hux to look over at Kylo who was fiddling with the controls, “Kylo! What do you think you re doing?” Kylo turned with a childish pout, his eyes filled with mischief as he hit the ignition button and the escape pod began to disengage from the main ship, “It would appear Phasma that I am saving all of our lives, now strap yourself and the ginger in for safety and let me do this.” Hux began to protest but was flung forward as the pod began to accelerate violently pitching him off of his feet; he crawled his way to the jump seat beside Phasma and buckled in. They both gazed out at the public transport ship and watched as the First Order turned it into nothing but dust.

            Snoke felt it again, that sense of hope burning through the Force white hot and powerful. He could sense the shield breaking and began to reach out to Ben Solo’s mind; he felt the stirrings of thoughts. Piloting instructions, navigational information, fear, doubt, and determination, all hidden under a mask of confusion. Wherever the boy was he seemed to be equal parts excited and terrified, his connection with the Force growing stronger the more emotions he felt. One thought kept hitting most fiercely then all of the others, through the mass Snoke and Luke in a far away part of the Galaxy could sense Ben’s feeling of finally beginning to belong.

            They had traveled far enough that Phasma reported no sign of being followed by the First Order. Kylo unbuckled himself and put the pod on autopilot until they could figure out where they needed to go. Phasma clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him for his excellent piloting skills Kylo’s cheeks turned pink and he felt himself grinning as he turned expecting the same reaction from his other fellow traveler but Hux was less than amused. Hux was pacing, tugging on the ends of his hair his fists clenching like they wanted nothing more than to hit something or in this case someone. Kylo felt his the smile slip from his face and narrowed his eyes, “Hux, come on! I got us out of that safely, the least you can do is say thank you!” Hux stopped pacing suddenly, he raised his chin haughtily in Kylo’s direction “You took a stupid chance is what you did! You could have killed us!” Kylo rolled his eyes as Hux kept talking, “Where did you even learn to fly anything? What do they teach you in those orphanages?” Kylo stopped short, and it felt like all the air had been kicked from his lungs, how had he learned to pilot anything? His head began to throb again just like it had in the palace as if memories were clawing to find their way out. He ignored this odd feeling focusing instead on the familiar, he was fighting with Hux, anger was something he could do with no effort.

           The two men locked each other in a rage filled staring match as Phasma waited to see their childish argument reach it’s conclusion. Hux broke eye contact first looking down and away, resenting the small bit of height difference between himself and Kylo, he threw his hands up in frustration and sat back down in his jump seat. He crossed his arms over his chest, a pout forming on his lips, “I want my coat back!” He huffed as the giant garment hit him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine :D


	5. a skinny little nobody with no past and no future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo hates sand, Phasma doesn't get paid enough for this, and Millicent the cat joins our adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 5! I had to include Millicent since she's become such a phenomena plus whats an adventure of self discovery without a cute animal sidekick? (like Pooka in the original Anastasia movie)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> As always please leave any comments, criticisms or advice for me because its all greatly appreciated!

            Kylo hated sand. He had never actually seen sand until now, Coruscant being a city planet, but now as he sat in the grainy stuff with Phasma waiting on Hux to return with provisions he knew he hated it. They had landed the escape pod on a little desert planet named Tatoonie where both Phasma and Hux claimed the First Order would never think to look. Kylo couldn’t blame anyone from avoiding the desolate little rock in the Outer Rim yet there were so many different settlers most of them smugglers and bandits according to Phasma. Hux had insisted on going into the port Mos Eisley alone leaving Phasma as Kylo’s babysitter. Kylo pouted as he kicked a sand dune nearby, he was not a child who needed babysitting! Hux was only two years older than him after all what could the con man possibly understand about this planet that Kylo didn’t?

            Hux moved quickly through the throngs of different offworlders and sandcrawlers pulling his makeshift hood over his face to keep away from the harsh suns. He had found a few places that provided enough meal portions to last them until they could get to the planet where the royal family were supposedly hiding, some first aid kits in case one of them got injured, and now all he needed to find was someone willing to give him a decent trade on credits for fuel. The escape pod Kylo had flown was cramped, not the ideal ship to arrive in to meet the royals but it would do until they reached another planet closer in. They would also need to get better clothes, something more formal for himself and Phasma (she was not going to be happy) and he needed to convince Kylo to get rid of those hideous black overly dramatic robes. As he thought about the stubborn orphan Hux felt himself get slightly angry again at the thought of how careless Kylo had been about deciding to pilot the pod. How had an orphan who never gone anywhere know how to fly anything? Why did Hux even care so much? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft meowing noise coming from between two of the sandy huts. He looked around before darting into the small alleyway following the noise.

            Phasma was not getting paid enough for this. She watched as Kylo Ren paced, kicking the sand, grumbling to himself. The orphan had been a surprise; she had never seen Hux so interested in someone before, well except the hologram portraits of Ben Solo. Kylo matched him wit for wit not backing down from some of Hux’s worst moods, she had also caught him staring as Hux was changing in the escape pod to head into the port earlier but she decided not to mention it. Tatoonie was an entirely too hot and dry wasteland, the longer she sat without cover she could feel her skin pinking with sunburn but she was better off than Kylo. He refused to take off his thick black robes, “Honestly Ren don’t be such a drama queen! You’re going to suffocate,” Hux had warned before he left; yet Kylo had kept the ridiculous robes on in defiance.

            It was hard to keep time on Tatoonie thanks to the two suns but Kylo felt that Hux had been gone entirely too long. He stopped his pacing to look over to Phasma, her face had started turning pink and her short blonde hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her eyes, usually keen and sharp looking for danger, seemed hazy and far off. Kylo knew if he asked she would deny it but he would bet she was worried for Hux. He walked over and sat beside her drawing his knees to his chest, looking in the direction Hux had walked to. “So,” he started awkwardly “how does Hux know anything about this sand trap anyways?” Phasma glanced over to him her face holding no expression, “Hux was raised in the palace Kylo. He may have been a servant but he was smart enough to sneak in lessons while the little Duke was being tutored.” Kylo smiled softly trying to picture the con man as a kid when her words fully dawned on him, “Wait. So. Hux knew Ben Solo?” For the first time since they had landed on this giant sandbox he saw Phasma’s face soften into a warm expression, “oh Kylo he never knew him in the way friends know each other but he loved the little royal.” Kylo’s mind reeled; he decided it was too hot for any more questions for now.

            The suns had begun to set before Phasma broke their not so comfortable silence. “Well,” she turned to him her blue eyes searching, “how do you feel about this discovering your past as Ben Solo thing?” Kylo looked at the ground, he had tried to hide his apprehension from Hux and Phasma but he knew he would have to tell someone eventually. He breathed in deeply before looking up to answer her, “Honestly? I don’t think this is going to work out the way you two want it to.” Phasma tilted her head in confusion; she hadn’t expected the headstrong orphan to admit feeling anything less than confident. “I mean look at me,” he gestured to his body, “I’m a skinny little no body orphan with no past and no future. Not exactly grand royalty material.” Phasma sighed and looked out towards the port, no Hux in sight, she was going to have to deal with this emotional issue on her own.

            “Kylo,” she started hoping her voice had softened enough, “look I didn’t grow up in the palace like Hux but my Father had been a guard for the Empress Leia and Emperor Luke.” Kylo’s eyes widened, he hardly knew anything about the people who had given him his chance for an adventure and helped him off that terrible planet. She let him process this new information before continuing, “I didn’t know Ben but I knew his family and you Kylo have so much about you that reminds me of them.” Kylo snorted remembering the regal hologram portraits he had seen, he had never been as regal, graceful, or commanding as any of those people. He could barely keep his own emotions in check half of the time. “I’m serious,” she continued not letting him break eye contact, hoping her truthfulness would seep in, “you have the wisdom of Luke Skywalker hiding behind your eyes, the ability to make commands like Leia, and you can match Hux’s wit toe to toe in an argument like Han Solo. Take it from me Kylo, I think you are much more than just a skinny little nobody.” Kylo felt his eyes watering, not even wanting to try and blame the sand, as he opened his mouth to thank her but a dot moving towards them from the port stopped him.

            Hux could see Phasma and Kylo sitting in the sand near the escape pod as he pulled the cart with their supplies towards them. “Phasma, “ he called out “nice to see you haven’t sold our dear Kylo to the sandcrawlers!” Phasma stood up dusting off her pants and smiling, her eyes filled with unmasked relief at seeing him. “Honestly Hux,” she laughed “I’m pretty sure they would bring Mr. I Hate Sand back immediately wanting a full refund.” She grabbed the supplies from him and began to pack them into their pod. “Kylo,” Hux unraveled his head scarf “I told you to take off those stupid swirly robes!” Kylo stood up, mouth open to retort when from beneath Hux’s robe came a soft meow. Hux’s cheeks reddened in a blush as Phasma and Kylo stared pointedly at his robe waiting for the sound to come again. Surely enough after a few moments of silence another soft meow called out, Hux sighed as he opened his robe to reveal the small ginger cat held against his chest. “Well” he tried to joke looking at the two shocked faces in front of him, “I guess the cat is out of the bag…errr…robe?”

            Phasma wasn’t surprised in the least. Hux had always had a soft spot for stray animals, cats especially so after the big reveal she just shrugged and got back to preparing the pod to leave. Kylo however sneered at the tiny orange cat, “Hux, we can’t bring it with us on the pod!” Hux’s tone was defensive as he continued to stroke the little monster’s ears, “Kylo we are most certainly bringing her with us, her name is Millicent and she is very sweet, just pet her.” He held the cat out in the space between them waiting for Kylo to pet her. Kylo sighed and shuffled forward cautiously bringing his hand to the cat’s stomach, before Hux could warn him not to pet her there Millicent had swiped his hand with her claws. “She’s evil Hux,” Kylo cried as he cradled his hand, “I bet she’s working with the First Oder as a spy!” Phasma laughed from inside the pod, Hux looked offended as he pulled Millicent back to his chest tickling her chin as she began to purr, “Please Kylo as if they would use a cat as a spy. She’s coming with us and that’s final, if you don’t like it feel free to stay on this sand trap forever.” He turned on his heel and walked into the pod Kylo grumbling behind him about stupid ginger men with their stupid ginger cats. As their pod lifted into the sky and away from Tatoonie all Kylo could think of was how very much he hated sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


	6. it's one, two, three then suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio and now Millicent get new clothes, learn a new dance, and meet another trio we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do awkward Hux and Kylo dancing, Phasma flirting with her own love interest, and of course more Millicent. Some fluff before the storm. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Please leave any comments, criticisms, or advice down below in the comments because any and all help is greatly appreciated!

After leaving Tatoonie with fresh supplies and a new member of their group Phasma and Hux began teaching Kylo all of the history from the Republic and the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family histories. Hux tried to keep his composure as Kylo railed against the unnecessary dining etiquette and the strict rules that had once been set by the Jedi Order before Luke had created a new generation. Phasma had to stifle her laughter as Kylo kept referring to the Force as “weird magic” but he was learning slowly but surely. Kylo’s favorite lesson by far had been learning about the family tree, he felt pain for the young Padme and Obi-Wan who even though wasn’t family through blood had been the young Duke’s namesake. It was learning about Anakin however that really piqued his interest, all of his questions revolved around Anakin somehow and Hux had to admit that when Kylo’s eyes lit up with interest even he could be led to believe that this was the same Ben Solo from all of those years ago.

            They were still awhile away from landing on D’Qar where the royal family and their supporters were hiding but they would need to make land on a planet soon to refresh themselves and get some suitable clothing. Kylo also insisted on leaving Millicent at their next port since the cat had shredded his favorite black robes but that suggestion fell on deaf ears. They landed on a small planet with a capital city only slightly larger than the port on Tatoonie. As Hux gathered Millicent to his chest he turned to Phasma and Kylo, “Remember you two the Outer Rim is not a safe place. Don’t start any fights and don’t back talk anyone bigger than you!” Phasma snorted and pushed past him to exit their cramped escape pod, “Huxy honestly when have I ever started any fights,” she batted her eyelashes innocently, “finishing fights however? That I do.” Hux sighed as she left the ship and Kylo elbowed him in the ribs, “Huxy huh,” Kylo smirked “I didn’t know you had a nickname ginger snap.” Hux slapped the back of his head as they exited the pod an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

            Hux let Phasma and Kylo explore the city as he went to find a better ship to pilot to D’Qar and fresh supplies. He eyed Phasma while Kylo was distracted by antagonizing Millicent who had been put into a carrier, “Phas please keep this man child out of trouble alright. Don’t let him drink too much, don’t let him talk too much, actually don’t let him do anything!” Phasma smirked down at Hux but promised to keep Kylo out of trouble, they made plans to meet back in a few hours at the inn they would be staying in for a few nights. Hux mussed his hair up trying to look intimidatingly disheveled like everyone else on the planet trying to do business and headed to the ship hangars. Kylo walked beside Phasma looking everywhere, he had never been so far from the orphanage before and he wanted to remember all of this, every filthy backwater inch.

            Phasma followed the sounds of celebration into a bar, if she had to babysit Kylo she was going to get some fun out of it. As they entered the dimly lit building the room went quiet, Phasma had been used to stares because of her height but she felt Kylo subconsciously move closer to her side whether to protect her or hide himself she couldn’t really tell. “Kylo,” she smiled down at the orphan, “go get us a table I’ll bring our drinks.” Kylo seemed reluctant to leave her side for a moment but then straightened his back, a habit he must have picked up from Hux, and headed with his chin high into the crowd. Phasma went to the bar and found three humans working behind the counter. Well one of them was actually working the other two were talking quietly to each other practically joined at the hip. The bartender made her way to where Phasma was waiting and smiled at her, “Hi welcome to Rey’s,” as the girl smiled wide her dimples began to show, “I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before what can I get you?” The tiny girl’s green eyes and sweet smile charmed Phasma; she flushed and stammered out a drink order for her and Kylo. Rey went to the bottles on the back wall and the other two bartenders looked back and forth between Phasma and Rey grinning in delight.

            One of the other bartenders sauntered up to the counter his grin still plastered to his face as he ran a hand through his wavy dark curls. “So,” his voice was warm with a hint of mischief as he stuck his hand out for a shake, “it seems you’ve charmed our Rey. I’m Poe Dameron.” Phasma shook the man’s hand still dazed by her interaction with Rey, she didn’t see the other bartender come up behind Poe and wrap his arms around his shoulders. “I’m Finn,” he didn’t stick his hand out to shake but instead offered Phasma a sincere smile, “Poe can be a little too much sometimes but he has a point. I don’t think I’ve seen Rey ever blush before she talked to you!” Phasma felt her cheeks begin to flush as she looked between the two men, their affection for each other obvious. Finn leaned forward his face turning serious, “If you do anything to hurt Rey just know that Poe and I will fight you,” he gazed Phasma up and down, sizing her up, “we would probably lose but it’s the principle of the matter.” Phasma threw her head back laughing for the first time since she entered the bar, all three turned when they heard Rey squeak and drop the glasses she had been carrying. Phasma couldn’t help but hope they stayed on this planet just a little while longer.

            As planned they met back in their room at the inn. Kylo kept teasing Phasma about her new girlfriend from the bar and while Hux tried to be disapproving he smiled fondly as Phasma told him all about the “adorable kick ass” Rey. Hux had some luck finding a ship for them to pilot to D’Qar and had found a clothing store and bought all of them newer robes. Phasma was satisfied with her new outfit, it was a mix of dark blue and silver which brought out her eyes and while it was technically a dress it was versatile enough that she could fight or run in it if need be. Hux had bought himself a simple black ensemble, it had a military style cut and it fit his frame nicely accentuating the thin but powerful muscles he had but he was going to keep his great coat. Kylo unsurprisingly was pouting as Hux unpacked his new clothes, “I don’t understand what’s wrong with my robes Hux! They are fine except the holes your cat decided to claw into them!” Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Kylo, those robes are in tatters. You’ve worn them down and they aren’t suitable to present to the royal family in! I know you like them for their ridiculously dramatic effect but I’m burning them and you’re going to wear these nice new ones.” Kylo grabbed the robes out of Hux’s hands and stalked into the small bathroom for privacy.

            Phasma was laying upside down on one of the beds her feet in the air as Hux lounged in the chair cooing at Millicent in his lap until the door to the bathroom opened. Kylo walked out his dark unruly hair swept up into a lose bun and his face flaming with embarrassment. Hux sat up quickly from his chair displacing Millicent and making Phasma jump at his sudden movement. “Kylo…” Hux stuttered out looking the man up and down, “you look amazing.” Kylo smiled softly and looked up to make sure Hux wasn’t just playing a cruel joke, he saw only genuine awe in the other man’s green eyes. Hux inwardly congratulated himself; his choice for Kylo had been perfect. He had searched through four different stores to find the perfect clothes for the orphan the entire time telling himself it was only to impress the royal family. He had been close to giving up when he had spotted a flash of black and crimson fabric. The shirt was a soft crimson red material with black accent stripes forming an x across the chest, the pants were loose and even swirled like Kylo’s ridiculous drama queen robes had. Hux had pictured what Kylo would look like in the outfit but even his mental picture couldn’t compare to the man in front of him.

            Phasma watched the two men smiling at each other silently until it became too much for her. A wicked idea formed in her mind, she was going to show these two idiots how much they cared about each other if they wouldn’t do it themselves. “Hux,” Hux tore himself out of his daze and turned to Phasma, “do you know what very important court skill we haven’t taught Kylo yet?” Hux tilted his head in confusion, he though they had covered all of the main etiquette and history lessons, “No Phas I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Phasma’s face split into a grin, one Hux recognized usually meant a scheme was being created, “We haven’t taught him the court dances.” Hux went pale; she couldn’t possibly be insinuating that she wanted to dance with Kylo? His mouth went dry as Kylo asked Phasma about dancing and why it was important. Hux had been trying to come up with an excuse to keep Phasma from dancing with Kylo until he heard Phasma say, “Oh Kylo I don’t dance I never learned but Hux did.” Hux felt his heart stutter in his chest as Kylo turned to him interest in his brown eyes and Phasma grinning behind his head.

            The dances Hux had seen as a child in the palace had always been formal and stiff affairs. Men and women would line up and go through the motions as if they were rehearsed, everyone but Empress Leia and her family. Leia and Han caused many to whisper, as they would glide through the dancers palms connected and chest-to-chest. Hux remembered wanting a love like theirs, he would practice in his servants’ quarters with a pillow silently swaying back and forth imagining he was good enough to stand up in the dances. He felt his face heat up but he wouldn’t back down from a challenge, he held his hand out to Kylo as Phasma laughed. They twirled around in their tiny room Kylo stepping on Hux’s feet at times and having to constantly reminded that he wasn’t the one who was meant to be leading. Kylo had never been this close to Hux’s face and as they swayed he felt the other man’s hands calloused from hard work, he saw freckles from having worked outside in the Coruscant light, and the curl of red hair sitting on the man’s forehead. He could never remember a time where he had felt so important then right now with Hux guiding him across the floor.

            After the impromptu dance session that had ended early after Kylo stepped on Millicent’s tail all three got ready for bed. Kylo and Phasma took the beds and Hux insisted on sleeping on the floor between the two. Hux fell asleep to the sounds of Phasma and Kylo’s breathing and he felt calm in a way he hadn’t since he was a child. He was drawn from his sleep by noises of Kylo whimpering, he tried to resettle himself and ignore the sounds attributing them to nightmares that would pass. He drifted back into unconsciousness until he was jerked from sleep this time not by Kylo’s whimpering but the man himself. Kylo was sitting on Hux’s chest, eyes blank of emotion, with his hands wrapped around Hux’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


	7. in the dark of the night evil will find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo dreams, Snoke schemes, and some memories are unlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a choking scene, if this scene will cause you any discomfort please skip over it. Be safe!
> 
> this is one of my first attempts at writing a more angsty/dark chapter so please excuse it if it's over the top or too dramatic (I'm much more comfortable in the fluffy area of things) again not sure how Force mind shields work but just go with it! Hux cuddling with Millicent for comfort is my favorite headcanon
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Any comments, advice, criticisms, really anything are very much appreciated! :)

       Snoke could probe deeper into his mind. He followed the feelings of contentment and joy, spikes of apprehension, and sparks of glimmering hope. As he probed he felt Ben’s walls drop slowly until one night he was most at ease. Whatever had made Ben feel so accepted and safe, whatever had made the boy’s mind so warm had allowed Snoke to sneak in as Ben slept.

        After their dance Hux had seemed even more uptight then before but Kylo knew he had seen softness in the con man as they swayed back and forth. He knew that he had seen fondness behind those usually calculating green eyes and a shy smile instead of the cocky grin. As he snuggles into the strange hotel bed he felt the closest to home he ever had, he didn’t even have to clutch the metal hilt to drift off peacefully. For the first time in all of Kylo’s memory he began to dream.

        He was dancing in front of a large crowd, his sight filled with the bottoms of silk ornate dresses and men’s shining shoes, he is standing on a man’s scruffy boots as he is being swayed around and around in circles. He gazes up into the face of the man leading him around, the man laughs warm and hearty, his green eyes sparkling and his brown hair unkempt. “Ben,” his voice spikes warmth in Kylo’s heart, feeling familiar but strange all at once, “soon you’ll be big enough to lead some of those ladies around eh?” Kylo furrows his brow, a serious look he knows must appear strange on a child’s face, and opens his mouth to answer when a soft laugh stops him short and the man’s roguish grin softens, his eyes filling with love. “Well hello Leia,” the man stops swaying and Kylo turns to see who this Leia is, “come to steal our son away?” The woman, Leia, smiles bright and mischievous as she runs a hand through Kylo’s hair, “Now Han you know I can steal from the best smuggler.” They both laugh as Kylo’s world goes black once again.

         Snoke feels the joy radiating from Ben’s sleeping mind, he may not be able to physically find the boy yet but he can hurt him from here now. He sends a few more small happy memories sifting through them and handpicking the warmest ones. Luke Skywalker teaching the young Ben how to use the Force to steal from the kitchen. Leia humming to Ben as the nightmares become too much. Chewbacca showing the young boy how to shoot a bow outside the vast palace gardens. Ben on his Father’s lap learning how to pilot the Millenium Falcon. Snoke sends flashes of memories feeling Ben’s sleeping mind sink slowly into safety waiting to deal the final devastatingly dark blow. He stops on a strangely fond memory this time not involving the boy’s family at all. There’s a young red headed boy, a servant, and he is hiding listening into Ben’s tutoring session. Ben sees him of course but he is intrigued, he has seen this boy around, and so makes a joke at his tutor’s expense. He watches as the servant boy in hiding throws his head back and laughs. Snoke’s face cracks into a cruel grin; Ben has had enough Light now it’s time for him to feel the power that lies in the Dark.

         Kylo’s pleasant dreams are cut off suddenly, too suddenly, the laughing servant’s boy face fading into black. He feels the air around him shift; he’s cold and alone. He feels his normal age again as he runs through the dark searching for signs of the happy people had just seen; their faces already becoming too difficult to recall. All the warmth they had left in his heart leeching out into nothingness. He’s calling out into the darkness until he can’t recall their names and drops to the ground feeling abandoned once again. He stays there in the dark until he hears a thin sinister voice in his ears, “Oh little Kylo Ren, no one wanted you not even your family.” Kylo breathes in sharply fighting back tears and telling himself that the voice doesn’t know anything. “Kylo,” the voice is louder this time, ringing as if it’s coming from inside his mind, “no one wants a boy who can’t control his emotions. Remember the little boy you made bleed?” There in the darkness a scene Kylo had wanted to push from his memory, he had been at the orphanage for two weeks never speaking until one of the other boys had attacked him. Kylo had the other little boy pinned to the ground, hands at his throat and the boy’s blood on his knuckles as the light drained from the other boy’s eyes.

          Kylo stands up quickly turning his back on the scene, he knew the boy had lived Maz had dragged Kylo off of him before he could inflict permanent damage but Kylo felt for the first time in his young life how much he wanted to hurt someone. He had cried on to Maz’s shoulder that entire week begging her to keep him from turning evil. He felt his heart warm at the memory of Maz stroking his hair and rubbing his shoulders. Snoke began to quake with anger; he hadn’t anticipated Ben could fight back. He withdrew from the boy’s mind for a moment, searching through the fond memories he had seen earlier and stopped on the last one. The boy with red hair, he could work with this one.

         Kylo stared into nothingness; the feeling of being cold and abandoned had left him in his usual sleeping state. His peace was broken with another cold gust but instead of the thin cruel voice he heard the sound of a little boy laughing. He turned quickly enough to see a red headed boy with sparkling green eyes turn to look at him and then begin running the other way. “Chase me Ben!” the boy’s voice called out as Kylo stumbled into a run. He felt like they had run for an eternity the boy never stopping to breathe or tiring out until the boy suddenly stopped. He turned to Kylo his eyes wide and full of fear, “Ben! Ben! He’s coming, help me!” Kylo ran to where the boy had stopped and leaned down preparing to speak to him when a flash of red and an electric sound filled the air. Kylo screamed in horror as the red haired boy’s chest was punctured, his green eyes glazing as he fell over dead, standing behind him was Kylo the same age he had been in the orphanage.

       Kylo lunged at the younger version of himself knocking the red blade from his hands and grabbing his own throat. The child Kylo just grinned maliciously even as his face began to purple under Kylo’s strength. The darkness around the edges of his eyes began to fade; there was a soft light and a panicked woman’s voice. “Kylo!” more sputtering from the throat beneath his hands, Kylo only tightened his hold, “Kylo!” he was being jerked off his victim and punched in the face. He jolted awake from the punch and blinked, Phasma was holding him by his collar her face ghostly white. He opened his mouth to speak, his throat dry, until he heard sputtering and pained wheezing from the floor below. He quickly looked and there to his horror was Hux sitting up and clutching his throat. There were fingerprints already forming on the pale skin and Kylo began to feel tears rush down his face as he realized with horror that those fingerprints were his own.

      Kylo sat in the small chair farthest away from Hux and Phasma, curling in on himself with every attempt Hux made to speak. Hux’s voice coming out weak and scratchy as he finally could swallow properly. He turned to Kylo, his eyes searching the other man’s face looking for any signs of anger or other murder inducing feelings but saw only deep remorse and fear. Phasma stood behind Hux protectively, eyeing Kylo warily ready to defend if he decided to attack again. Hux sighed deeply “Kylo,” his voice sounded wrecked, “any particular reason you decided to murder me in my sleep? Is this about Millie?” Kylo’s eyes shot up quickly, “Hux I almost killed you how can you joke about the stupid cat right now?” Hux shrugged and relaxed, whatever had happened to Kylo before he was obviously himself now. “Look, while you were choking me to death,” he saw Kylo wince, “I noticed that your eyes were…black like there was nothing in them. Whoever was choking me Kylo it wasn’t you.” Kylo looked at the con man before him in surprise and confusion, “What do you mean it wasn’t me? Who else could it have been?” Hux tensed and knew that he would have to be completely honest, “I’m not sure Kylo but from now on you’ll be taking the floor. Now if you two will excuse me I’m going to sleep again, almost being murdered takes a lot out of you.” He opened Millie’s cat carrier and tucked her into his chest in the bed needing something to hold to sleep peacefully again.

      Snoke screamed in frustration, the little brat had slipped through his fingers once again. The darkness in Ben Solo was there waiting just as it had been within Anakin Skywalker and yet the Light still overpowered it. Snoke knew that if Ben found his way to his family he would lose the powerful Force wielder forever; all of his dreams and ambitions for the Galaxy would be ruined. He knew now what he would have to do; it was time for a direct attack. He would have to bring the fight to Ben Solo and the rest of his royal scum family personally. Across the galaxy within the Outer Rim Luke was pulled from his meditation, Snoke was going to bring the fight to them finally but they were going to be ready and they were going to have Ben back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


	8. an interview with the protocol droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux, Phasma, and Kylo have an appointment with a member of the royal family and some revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Long time no update, life (college) got in the way but I'm finally coming back to finish this fic because I have a new energy for it...(a lot to due with finding out Hux's canon backstory)

        Hux had never given much thought to Snoke, everyone who worked in the palace had heard of the powerful Force wielder and there were rumors of his designs on Ben but Leia and Luke were popular and powerful, surely Snoke had never stood a chance. After the rebellion and the rise of the First Order Hux was too intent on survival to care about the balance in the Force or the shadowy figure that had been the master puppeteer of the overthrow. Now as he traveled with Kylo and Phasma towards the Outer Rim however he couldn’t help but wonder. He hadn’t been bluffing when he told Kylo that he wasn’t himself when he had tried to choke Hux to death in his sleep; as he had struggled against the other man Kylo’s eyes were dark voids, the orphan had not been in control of himself. Hux idly ran his hand through Millicent’s fur and stared out at the passing sky wishing he had paid more attention when he had snuck into to Ben’s tutoring with Luke, wishing he had answers to give the still rattled Kylo. Why would Snoke be in the mind of Kylo, Hux wondered, after all it’s not as if the orphan was the real Ben Solo, surely a powerful Force magician or whatever he was would know that.

            Phasma had enough of the silence in their ship; between Kylo’s guilty brooding and Hux’s deep thinking scowl she wished she had never left Rey and her bartender friends who had been so full of conversation. She put the ship on autopilot and sighed, those two idiots weren’t going to solve this themselves, “Hux! Kylo!,” she called out, “we are getting close to the Outer Rim so we need to discuss the answers we are going to give.” Kylo’s head snapped up and he opened his mouth to speak for the first time since they had gotten back onto their ship, “Phasma…what do you mean by the answers we are going to give?” Hux slapped a hand to his forehead and grinned sheepishly at Kylo whose eyebrow was arched in a frighteningly similar fashion to the Empress Leia, Hux cleared his throat to answer but Phasma beat him to it.

“Kylo,” Phasma was grinning wide at knowing something the disgruntled man didn’t, “no one is allowed an audience with the royal family unless they can answer the questions given by the families’ oldest serving protocol droid C-3PO.” Kylo’s mouth twitched into a grimace and he turned to Hux in confusion, “You never told me I had to prove I was this Ben Solo kid! What the hell Hux?” Hux stood up and placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder before glaring at the laughing Phasma, “Kylo, I didn’t mention it because it doesn’t matter! All you have to do is learn some family history and present yourself as the missing Grand Duke, you can do this and we are going to teach you.”

            They spent hours going over the very complicated Amidala-Skywalker-Organa-Solo family history, Hux having to push Kylo once he became too interested in Anakin’s story, but by the time they had reached the pre-arranged meeting site with C-3PO at the edge of the Outer Rim he felt confident that Kylo knew all he needed to. Phasma landed the ship and they disembarked slowly, all three looking around to find the golden protocol droid. Hux’s eyes scanned the barren rock of a world when a voice called out from behind their ship, “Oh! Oh! I’m very sorry to be late for our meeting!” Hux suppressed an eye roll, the protocol droid was still annoying but he smiled lightly at the look of interest that fell across Kylo’s face. The tall, golden droid had not changed much in the ten years Hux had seen him except for the new red arm but before he could worry about the droid recognizing him C3-PO had stopped to stare at Kylo as if he had seen a ghost.

            C3-PO had led the group of three to a weigh station further into the planet’s interior and there he questioned Kylo about everything, from where Ben Solo was born to what was his favorite drink, and Kylo answered all of it correctly. Hux and Phasma had begun to relax as Kylo answered all of C3-PO’s questions without hesitation; the droid seemed more and more convinced as his questions increased. It had felt like they sat there for hours when C3-PO finally reached his final question, “Now Master Kylo,” he leaned forward his glowing eyes probing Kylo’s face, “tell me, how did you escape the coup of the palace?” Hux stiffened in his chair and he heard Phasma inhale sharply, he should’ve anticipated this question, he should’ve known the droid would be so thorough and he glanced at Kylo while he waited for the orphan’s ignorance to expose them all.

       Kylo looked thoughtful for a moment and rubbed at his temples, he drew a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “There was fire and screams, people were panicking. The escape ship…I saw it lift off without me and I knew I would be found for sure but a boy, a servant boy with the reddest hair I’ve ever seen he grabbed my hand and took me through a secret passage in the wall. I felt a cold something creeping into my mind and then it was like an iron door within my mind was shut tight.” Hux’s lips parted in disbelief as Kylo slowly opened his eyes to look at C3-PO, Kylo ducked his head in uncharacteristic bashfulness, “I know that sounds crazy, servant boys and doors within the mind.” C3-PO stood slowly and turned away from Kylo, addressing Hux and Phasma for the first time since the questioning started, “I cannot be sure of course if this is Master Ben but I do think Empress Leia and Master Luke would want to meet him. You will follow me in your ship to the base on D’Qar.” Hux barely heard him through the rushing in his ears, he had finally found Ben after all of these years, Kylo was going to find his home and Hux would lose both Ben and Kylo forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine
> 
> or check out some of my other Star Wars based fics (mainly fluffy Kylux and Stormpilot)


End file.
